


Erotyczne fantazje 69

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 69

Weiss bez ostrzeżenia, obróciła niczego nie spodziewającą się Ruby na brzuch, uniosła jej tyłek, posmarowała go lubrykantem i wdarła się w niego swoim fallusem.

Ruby krzyknęła z przyjemności. Członek dziedziczki penetrował jej tyłek wchodząc coraz głębiej. Jęczała z rozkoszy, gdy każde kolejne pchnięcie było coraz szybsze i mocniejsze. Weiss tylko się uśmiechnęła, ciesząc się, że może dać tyle radości jej partnerce.

Liderka krzyczała donośnie, by w końcu osiągnąć orgazm. Fontanna soków pryskała spomiędzy jej nóg na materac ich wspólnego łóżka. Po chwili poczuła jak nasienie wypełnia wnętrze jej tyłka.

Chwilę później dziedziczka ponownie zaczęła, posuwać jej tyłek. To będzie długa noc.


End file.
